Rien est simple
by Drago-Mioneforever
Summary: Pourquoi vouloir faire compliqué, Granger, alors que tu pourrais faire simple? Pourquoi ne pas leur dire directement, simplement, en sachant que tu te feras rejeter. - Parce que rien est simple, Zabini, tout reste compliqué, cette situation est compliquée, ma vie est compliqué, tu es compliqué.
1. 1 Prologue

Prologue:

Hermione Granger, âgée de 17 ans, rentre en septième année dans la célèbre école de Poudlard. Elle marchait sur le chemins de traverse à la recherche de ses deux meilleur amis, Harry et Ron. Elle s'installa à une table des Trois Balais, attendant ses frères de cœurs. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, elle le redoutait. Que diraient-ils? Harry, Ron et Ginny, ses trois meilleurs amis allaient t-ils la rejeter pour ce qu'elle était?


	2. 2 Les Trois Balais

Hermione se souvint de ce jour là, comment ne as s'en souvenir? C'est là où toute sa vie a basculé.

Flah Back (PDV Hermione):

Je rentrai chez moi après une journée shopping avec Rose, une amie moldue. Je déposais mes paquets dans ma chambre lorsque ma mère m'a appelé. Je descendis, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'entrai dans le salon et m'installais dans un des fauteuils en regardant tour-à-tour mes parents. C'est finalement mon père qui prit la paroles, ma mère étant trop bouleversée:

« Ce qu'on doit te dire n'est pas facile, Hermione, alors ne nous interromps pas, s'il-te-plait. Dit mon père d'une voix dure et distante. Je hochai la tête, le forçant à continuer,

Il y à 17 ans, une dame est venue chez nous. Il faisait nuit, elle avait une capuche. Elle à déposé un bébé dans les bras de Sandra, elle est partie en disant que tu t'appelais Hermione, et qu'elle reviendrais te chercher. Et c'est demain soir qu'elle te récupère. Tu es intelligente, tu a donc compris que nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents, moi et Sandra, se sont une famille de sans purs, les Zabinis je crois.

Mes larmes coulaient à présents sur mes joues, j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot Les Zabinis... Blaise, mon frère. Je hochai difficilement la tête, en regardant a mère, qui pleurait, et mon père qui maintenait son regard froid.

-Tu sais ma chéri, tu sera toujours dans notre cœur... Commença ma « mère »

-Sandra, ne parle pas pour moi, je t'en pris. Hermione, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ma « fille ». Tu étais juste un poid en plus. Demain sera une délivrance pour moi, je suis bien heureux que tu t'en aille, on sera enfin tranquille. Dis Pierre d'une voix cassante. »

je pleurais, mon cœur mourrait suite à ses mots. Je lui lancais mon regarde le plus noir, essayant de l'avadakedavriser du regard, mais en vain. Je partis dans ma chambre pour envoyer un hiboux à Harry, Ginny et Ron.

**Chers Harry, Ginny et Ron,**

**Ils faut absolument que je vous parle, rendez-vous dans 1 heure au Trois Balais. Vous me manquez.**

**Amicalement, Hermione. **

Fin de Flash back:

Et me voilà, attendant le moment fatidique. Quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade rousse me sortis de mes pensées:

« HERMIONE! Que tu es belle, que tu as changé, comment se sont passé tes vacances? Tu as rencontré des garçons? Et...

-Ginny! Calme toi. Dis-je alors que les deux autres rigolaient.

-Hermione! T..Tu va bien? Me demandais Ron en m'enlacant.

-Oui, merci. Et toi?

-Bon, sinon, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose, Mione? Me demandais Harry. »

Stressée, nous nous sommes assis autour de quatre bierres-au-beurre:

« Et bien... En fait, heu... JesuislasoeuràZabini.

-Hermione, en français, sa donne quoi? Rigolais Ginny.

-Je suis la soeur à Zabini, répétais-je plus lentement.

-QUOI?! Dirent Harry, Ginny et Ron en même temps.

-Vous avez compris je pense. »

(PDV externe)

Hermione vit leurs regards s'assombrir tandis que ses larmes commençaient à monter. Elle se doutait de leurs réaction, mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Dans un même mouvement, les trois compères se levèrent et partir, non sans un regard noir en destination de la jeune fille. Seule à la table, Hermione pleurait. Elle laissait sortir les larmes trop longtemps retenues, lorsqu'une personne vint s'assoir à sa table. Levant les yeux, elle vit la personne qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas voir:

« Tu pleure?

-Non, c'est mes yeux qui coulent, Zabini. Cracha-t-elle à l'attention du métis.

-Haha, très drôle Granger. T'as quoi? Répondit celui-ci.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir? Et pourquoi t'es gentil là? Vas perdre ton temps avec Malefoy. Dit-elle, sarcastique.

- Bon bah si tu veux pas me dire. Salut Granger, mais tu sais, Pourquoi vouloir faire compliqué alors que tu pourrais faire simple? Dit-il.

- Parce que rien est simple, Zabini, tout reste compliqué, cette situation est compliquée, ma vie est compliqué, tu es compliqué.

- Très bien.

Et il parti, laissant la jeune lionne, étonnée et seule.


End file.
